Noite Mais Densa
A Noite Mais Densa ("Blackest Night", no original) é um crossover publicado em 2009/2010 pela DC Comics, que consiste de uma minissérie principal homônima, escrita por Geoff Johns e desenhada por Ivan Reis, bem como uma série de tie-ins. "A Noite Mais Densa" envolve Nekron, umaa personificação da morte, ressuscitando super-heróis falecidos e procurando eliminar toda a vida e emoção do universo. Geoff Johns identificou o tema central da série como "emoção". O crossover foi publicado durante oito meses através de uma minissérie limitada, bem como nos títulos Green Lantern e Green Lantern Corps. Além disso, vários outros tie-ins foram publicados. Antecedentes O enredo foi mencionado pela primeira vez na conclusão de Guerra dos Anéis, em Green Lantern (vol. 4) #25. Enquanto a guerra entre a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes e a Tropa Sinestro atingia o seu clímax, os quatro Lanternas Verdes da Terra (Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart e Kyle Rayner) são informados pelos Guardiões do Universo Ganthet e Sayd a respeito da profecia d' "A Noite Mais Densa". De acordo com a profecia, as duas Tropas já existentes seriam reunidas a cinco novoa, cada um dirigido por uma emoção específica e capacitada por uma cor específica do espectro emocional, levando a uma "Guerra das Luzes", que posteriormente destruiria o universo. Johns diz que a profecia tem suas origens na história "Tygers" de Alan Moore, que toca no surgimento das inimigos dos Guardiões, como os Armeiros de Qward, a Cidade Senciente Ranx e os filhos do Lobo Branco, e a destruição dos Lanternas Verdes, mostrando Sodam Yat e Mogo morrerem. Atrocitus, no entanto, nega a precisão desta profecia. Johns revelou mais tarde que Nekron era o líder do Black Lantern Corps em entrevista ao IGN. Comentando sobre a seleção do personagem como o "cérebro" por trás de seu evento, Johns deu a seguinte explicação: "Para mim, honestamente, nunca foi uma questão. Se eu ia fazer um enredo do Lanterna Verde sobre o Levante dos Mortos, o personagem que eu ia usar seria Nekron. Ele é muito obscuro, mas como Mão Negra, Sinestro e Hector Hammond - você sabe, esses personagens que estavam um pouco fora do radar por anos ou mesmo décadas - ele é alguém que eu queria 'tirar do baú' e reimaginar e reconstruir. E novamente, como você está vendo, Ivan fez um trabalho incrível, junto com Joe Prado, em redesenhar o personagem." O teaser para o enredo afirmou que "... os exércitos do medo e da força de vontade devem se unir, porque em todo o Universo, os mortos ressuscitam". Uma mão foi mostrada saindo do chão, com um anel negro no dedo. O símbolo do anel é o mesmo do vilão do Lanterna Verde, Mão Negra. Ambos, Geoff Johns e Ethan Van Sciver, afirmaram que "A Noite Mais Densa" é a terceira parte de uma trilogia do Lanterna Verde que começou com Lanterna Verde: Renascimento e continuou com Guerra dos Anéis. Mais detalhes do evento foram revelados em DC Universe #0, que mostrava o vilão Mão Negra descobrir a Bateria de Energia Negra no planeta Ryut. Blackest Night #0 foi lançada no Free Comic Day em 2009, e retrata uma série de eventos que conduzem diretamente até Blackest Night #1. A minissérie homônima consiste na edição do Free Comic Day e em oito edições mensais. Tie-ins incluem edições de Green Lantern e Green Lantern Corps, começando com as edições #43 e #38; e diversas minisséries limitadas de 3 edições, como: Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps; Blackest Night: Superman; Blackest Night: Batman; Blackest Night: Titans; Blackest Night: Mulher-Maravilha; Blackest Night: Flash; e Blackest Night: JSA. Ethan Van Sciver tinha planejado para trabalhar na minissérie principal, como fez em Guerra dos Anéis, mas por causa de seu trabalho simultâneo na minissérie Flash: Renascimento, ele não foi capaz de fazê-lo de forma eficaz. No entanto, ele ainda criou muitos dos projetos para este enredo, juntamente com Ivan Reis. A Trama A Profecia O Livro de Oa, dos Guardiões do Universo, contém uma profecia chamada "A Noite Mais Densa", que afirma: "Uma face de metal e carne falará dos segredos da 52. O medo vai aumentar. A força de vontade irá se reunir. E uma onda de luz irá desencadear a verdade por trás do poder do anel." Os Guardiões se referem a ele como o último capítulo, escondido, do Livro, descrevendo o seu destino final e finalidade porque eles fizeram o que é proibido - eles sentiram medo. Ganthet classificou a invasão da Terra pela Tropa Sinestro (mostrada em Guerra dos Anéis) como o segundo versículo do capítulo oculto, com A Noite Mais Densa sendo o terceiro e último verso. Abin Sur descobriu a profecia e foi proibido de falar sobre isso. Ganthet afirmou ainda que os Guardiões não sabiam exatamente o que seria A Noite Mais Densa. Guerra dos Anéis Durante a Guerra dos Anéis, Ganthet e uma Guardiã chamada Sayd são banidos do Conselho dos Guardiões por sentirem emoções. Assim como Parallax (agora de volta à sua forma monstruosa) ataca os Lanternas Verdes para libertar Kyle Rayner, Ganthet e Sayd surgem e aprisionam Parallax em quatro bateriais portáteis separadas (Hal, Kyle, John, e Guy, respectivamente). Como Ganthet explica, ele e Sayd foram expulsos dos Guardiões do Universo. O ato final de Ganthet como Guardião do Universo é fazer com que Kyle receba um novo Anel de Poder. Ele pergunta se Kyle está disposto a "rebaixar-se" a ser um Lanterna Verde normal, com o que Kyle rapidamente concorda. Os quatro humanos, em seguida, tomar as suas lanternas e, após ouvirem o juramento da Tropa Sinestro, recitar o juramento clássico do Lanterna Verde clássico e partem para enfrentar a Tropa Sinestro. Ganthet e Sayd também explicam para os quatro sobre o espectro emocional criado no início de senciência que é separado em 7 cores: verde (força de vontade), amarelo (medo), violeta (amor), vermelho (ódio), índigo (compaixão), laranja (avareza) e azul (esperança), cada um representando diferentes formas de emoção, com verde sendo o mais equilibrado, no centro das energias. Quanto mais em uma extremidade de cor uma energia está, mais selvagem é o seu poder de controle sobre o usuário, conduzindo a uma influência corruptora sobre o utilizador. Ganthet também revela que no futuro próximo, cada cor terá suas próprias forças, como a Tropa dos Lanternas, e essas forças irão lutar contra os outros em uma "Guerra das Luzes" através do universo, o que vai conduzir ao evento conhecido como "A Noite Mais Densa", a pior das profecias ocultas do Livro de Oa. No rescaldo da guerra, os Guardiões decidem colocar a segunda das novas leis em vigor. Depois de perceber que a profecia de "A Noite Mais Densa" vai acontecer, Ganthet e Sayd partem, depois de criar um Anel de Poder dos Lanternas Azuis, com a intenção de criar a sua própria Tropa. O Anti-Monitor encontra-se em um planeta escuro e sombrio, e é aprisionado por uma força desconhecida na Bateria Central dos Lanternas Negros. No final da Guerra dos Anéis, Ganthet e Sayd estão a viver em um planeta desconhecido chamado Odym, onde aproveitam o espectro de energia emocional azul, da esperança, e fazem planos para criar uma outra força policial intergaláctica, a fim de ajudar os Guardiões e a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes em sua próxima batalha contra A Noite Mais Densa, criando anéis e baterias de poder azuis. Ambos os Guardiões evoluem em dois novos seres, capazes de trazer esperança para os outros e uns aos outros, bem como são também, aparentemente, romanticamente envolvidos. Atrocitus Negro.]] Há muito tempo atrás, quando os Caçadores Cósmicos causaram caos e destruição pelo Setor 666, Atrocitus foi um dos cinco seres em todo o setor que escaparam da morte. Ele e os outros quatro sobreviventes formaram uma quadrilha terrorista conhecido como as Cinco Inversões, empenhados na destruição dos Guardiões do Universo e todos os que os serviram e servem, com Atrocitus como seu líder. As Cinco Inversões realizaram um ritual que lhes permitiam perscrutar o futuro e vieram a descobrir a profecia da Noite Mais Densa, que decretou que toda a vida no universo acabaria. Depois de Abin Sur começou a fazer visitas periódicas ao planeta Ysmault, onde as Cinco Inversões foram aprisionadas após os Guardiões destruírem o Império das Lágrimas, ele começou a fazer perguntas sobre A Noite Mais Densa. Sur foi longe a ponto de libertar Atrocitus de sua prisão, para que este pudesse levar o Lanterna Verde para a Terra, o berço do "negro" que acabaria com o universo. Aprisionado na nave de Sur, Atrocitus disseminou o medo no Lanterna Verde, permitindo que a impureza amarela se infiltrasse em construtos de sua força de vontade e os enfraquecesse o suficiente para escapar. Depois de cortar o Lanterna Verde no peito, ferindo mortalmente a ele, Atrocitus saltou de um ponto alto na atmosfera da Terra para escapar da nave em queda de Abin Sur. Mão Negra teve um importante papel em A Noite Mais Densa.]] A família de William Hand gerencia uma casa funerária, usando o logotipo que é o mesmo símbolo que William adota no início de sua carreira criminal. Na época um adolescente, Mão Negra foi mostrado como tendo uma grave preocupação com a morte e os mortos, incluindo necrofilia implícita. Sua arma de absorção de energia agora é retratada como sendo construído por Atrocitus, um inimigo fervoroso dos Guardiões do Universo. Ele vem à Terra para buscar o ser que trará sobre os eventos a serem conhecidos como A Noite Mais Densa. Este ser é revelado como sendo William Hand. Neste momento, é revelado como essas mudanças vão afetar os acontecimentos posteriores na vida de Hand, incluindo os detalhes de sua carreira como Mão Negra. Prelúdio Os Lanternas Verdes Ash e Saarek encontram a Bateria Central dos Lanternas Negros em um local supostamente classificado no âmbito do Setor 666. Depois de tocar a Bateria, Saarek relata que a sua presença despertou alguma coisa. Os dois são mortos quando duas mãos monstruosas surgem abaixo-los ao som da bateria chamando: "Carne". Em Green Lantern Corps, um campo de asteróides é retratado em uma região desconhecida do espaço (as cores do espectro mostrado no fundo). Os asteróides, que, aparentemente, são os restos do planeta Xanshi (destruído em Odisséia Cósmica), são quebrados e um grande número de Anéis de Poder dos Lanternas Negros surgem a partir deles. A Noite Mais Densa se inicia surgiu durante A Noite Mais Densa.]] Em Gotham, Mão Negra remove um crânio do túmulo de Bruce Wayne e passa a leva-lo com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que uma Bateria de Energia Negra começa a carregar. Os Guardiões de Oa observam a Guerra das Luzes e perceber que Ganthet e Sayd tinham razão, mas são impedidos de intervir por Scar, que rapidamente mata um e prende o resto deles. Milhares de anéis negros invadem a Cripta da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, criando uma Tropa dos Lanternas Negros, enquanto Hal Jordan e o recém-revivido Flash (Barry Allen) investigam o túmulo de Bruce Wayne e são atacadas pelo Lanterna Negro Caçador de Marte. Em Oa, os Lanternas Verdes são encontrados por todos os Lanternas anteriormente falecidos, e agora renascidos como Lanternas Negros. Mulher-Gavião e Gavião Negro são mortos pelos Lanternas Negros Homem-Elástico e Sue Dibny, e também se juntam à crescente Tropa Negra. O Átomo (Ray Palmer) é enganado pelo Lanterna Negro Gavião Negro para visitá-lo, e o Desafiador é um dos primeiros a perceber os mortos não são os seus verdadeiros "eus", quando o seu corpo físico revive como um Lanterna Negro, enquanto ele (como espírito) ainda está livre. Aquaman e sua família Lanterna Negra ataca Mera, que foge. Um anel negro atinge o Espectro, ligando-se ao Espírito da Vingança, enquanto revive Crispus Allen como um Lanterna Negro. Os anéis são revelados como não ser capaz de reviver mortos que estão em paz, como Don Hall, mesmo que Hank ressuscite. Em Gotham, Flash e Hal Jordan são confrontado por vários Lanternas Negros, incluindo Ronald Raymond, o Nuclear. foi o principal antagonista em A Noite Mais Densa.]] Hal e Flash combatem os Lanternas Negros com Átomo, quando a Tribo Índigo aparece, e usa o seu poder Indigo com outros anéis para obliterar os Dibnys Lanternas Negros. Mera encontra o novo (ainda humano) Nuclear e Gehenna, que se fundem para criar um novo Nuclear. Indigo declara que todas as Tropas devem se unir para conseguirem derrotar a Tropa Negra. A Tribo Índigo parte com Hal, e deixa os outros heróis para lutarem contra os invasores Lanternas Negros; o Lanterna Negro Nuclear usa suas habilidades para dividir Nuclear, matando Gehenna e absorvendo a consciência de Jason em sua cabeça. Enquanto isso, os Anéis Negros revivem os vilões, cujos restos estavam armazenados dentro da Sala da Justiça. Mera e Flash fogem dos Lanternas Negros usando poderes de Átomo, para escapar através de uma linha telefônica. Flash se retira para informar a todos os heróis, através do país, a chave para derrotar os Lanternas Negros (a fusão de luzes com um anel verde), enquanto Átomo, Mera e a Sociedade da Justiça da América batalham em conjunto. Jean Loring assassina o Detonador, fazendo com que este se transforme num Lanterna Negro, e neste momento a Bateria Central Negra fica integralmente carregada. Barry chega em Coast City, onde Scar foi teleportada com a Bateria Central Negra. Em seguida, o Mão Negra convoca Nekron, que revive os moradores de Coast City. A Liga da Justiça, os Titãs, Wally West e Bart Allen lutam contra os Lanternas Negros de Coast City. Columba é revelada como sendo capaz de destruir Lanternas Negros com sua presença. Hal e os vários membros significativos de diversas Tropas (Larfleeze, Atrocitus, Sinestro, Carol Ferris, Santo Andarilho, Indigo-1, Ganthet e Sayd) voltam à Terra, e atacam Scar enquanto ela está atacando Wally West. Nekron reanima brevemente o cadáver de Batman (supostamente morto em Crise Final; posteriormente, foi revelado que o cadáver não era de Bruce, mas sim de um clone), para obter a conexão necessária para enviar Anéis Negros a diversos heróis (Superman, Mulher Maravilha, Superboy, Arqueiro Verde, Kid Flash, Donna Troy, Gelo e Homem-Animal), já mortos no passado e revividos graças a Nekron, em novos membros da Tropa dos Lanternas Negros, enquanto Hal e Barry tentar deixar para trás os seus anéis. Allen faz com que ele e Jordan viajem no tempo em dois segundos para o futuro, fazendo com que os anéis que os perseguiam ficassem inertes. Mera e Átomo chegam à cena dos combates. John Stewart avisa a Hal que cada Lanterna Negro no universo está se dirigindo para a Terra. Jordan diz que eles precisam de todas as sete Tropas se unindo, para produzir a Luz Branca. Enquanto eles convocam as sete Tropas à Terra, Ganthet cria duplicatas dos sete anéis coloridos presentes e convoca alguns não-membros como usuários temporários dos anéis: Ganthet como Lanterna Verde, Barry como Lanterna Azul, Mera como Lanterna Vermelha, Lex Luthor como Lanterna Laranja, Espantalho como Lanterna Amarelo, Átomo como Lanterna Indigo, e Mulher Maravilha como Lanterna Violeta (separando-a de seu anel negro). Os líderes das Tropas, ajudados pelos reforços, lutar conta Nekron, mas não conseguem impedi-lo, em parte devido à Luthor ficar sobrecarregado com a luz laranja da avareza. John Stewart tenta parar a horda de Lanternas Negros, quando as forças combinadas de seis Tropas surgem e se unem para lutar contra os Lanternas Negros. Em Coast City, Columba tenta chegar à Bateria Central Negra, mas é forçada a recuar, quando um ser, vindo de dentro da bateria, tenta sair da mesma. " foi um momento chave em A Noite Mais Densa.]] Nekron mata um Guardião do Universo e usa seu sangue para fazer um casulo emergir. Ganthet revela que esta é a Entidade de Luz Branca que desencadeou a existência. Ele então revela que a vida no universo, na verdade, começou na Terra, uma mentira que os Guardiões sustentaram para proteger a Entidade e justificar o seu poder. Nekron apunhala a Entidade, fazendo com que os seres vivos em todo o universo sintam dor, e levando Sinestro, em sua ira pela perda da vida de seu amigo Abin Sur, golpear Ganthet. Hal percebe que a Entidade é como Parallax e Ion, tendo a necessidade de um "piloto" hospedeiro que a oriente, e tenta se fundir com ela, mas é bloqueado por Sinestro (irritado por Hal, recentemente, ter reutilizado Parallax, enquanto Sinestro sentia que ele próprio merecia tal honraria), que demanda o poder da Entidade, tornando-se um Lanterna Branco. Sinestro é prontamente morto por Nekron, mas o Anel Branco o revive. Sinestro revida e mata Nekron, mas a sua foice é empunhada por um Lanterna Negro humano que se torna o próprio Nekron, que diz que "a morte não pode ser interrompida". Ganthet percebe que Sinestro não pode controlar adequadamente a Entidade, já que esta está sendo alimentada pelo ego Sinestro, em vez de sua vontade de viver. As Tropas unidas atacam Nekron, enquanto o Desafiador possui Guy Gardner e explica que o Mão Negra é o elo de Nekron a nosso universo, e que ele deve ser ressuscitado para a derrota de Nekron. Este separa Sinestro da Entidade, enquanto Hal diz a Nekron que ele abriu as portas da morte, mas foi decisão dos heróis viver. Hal se funde com a Entidade e transforma a si mesmo e aos heróis, anteriormente Lanternas Negros, em uma Tropa de Lanternas Brancos, que restauram Mão Negra à vida, o que faz o vilão regurgitar um Anel de Poder dos Lanternas Brancos, que revive o aprisionado (dentro da Bateria Central Negra) Anti-Monitor. Nekron luta brevemente contra o Anti-Monitor e a seguir o expulsa para sua casa em Qward, o Universo de Antimatéria. Enquanto isso, o Mão Negra continua regurgitando um conjunto de anéis brancos que destroem Nekron. Os anéis trazem apenas 12 Lanternas Negros de volta à vida: Maxwell Lord, Professor Zoom, Jade, Rapina, Capitão Bumerangue, Nuclear (Ronnie Raymond), o Caçador de Marte, Aquaman, Gavião Negro, Mulher-Gavião, Desafiador e Osíris. Ao ver Aquaman vivo, o amor de Mera faz com que seu anel a abandone, causando-lhe um ataque cardíaco pela falta do suporte vital do anel. Safira Estrela e Santo Andarilho unem seus poderes para restaura-la ao normal, e Aquaman e Mera compartilham uma alegre reunião. Já a Mulher Gavião se recorda de suas vidas passadas, e tira o capacete para revelar que ela é mais uma vez Shiera Hall, e abraça o Gavião Negro. Superman expressa sua felicidade pelo retorno de J'onn, enquanto Nuclear separa-se em Ronald Raymond e Jason, o último chateado com Ronnie por ter matado sua namorada. Enquanto Mera conforta Jason, Ronnie está confuso e pede a Átomo que explique o que está acontecendo e onde está o professor Stein. Guy, com a mente controlada por Lord, permite que ele escape. Jade beija Kyle, sem saber que ele está namorando sua colega Lanterna Verde Soranik Natu. Osiris, confuso, diz que quer voltar para casa, enquanto Superboy e Kid Flash (que só o conhecem pelo nome) tentam descobrir quem ele é. Depois que o Professor Zoom foge, Flash nocauteia o Capitão Bumerangue. Barry observa que Ralph e Sue Dibny não estão entre os revividos. Boston Brand, o único dos ressuscitados que ainda usava um anel branco, fica surpreso ao perceber que ele está vivo e que algo está errado. Larfleeze devolve um inconsciente Lex Luthor (despojado de seu anel), percebendo que pela primeira vez ele deu algo a alguém, e exige que Sayd honre a sua dívida para com ele. Ganthet protesta, mas Sayd diz-lhe que está tudo bem, e acredita que pode ajudar, de alguma forma, Larfleeze. Ela comenta que há muito o que discutir sobre o futuro de todas as Tropas. Santo Andarilho então percebe que a Tribo Índigo desapareceu, assim como o Mão Negra. No mundo natal da Tribo Indigo, o Mão Negra é agora um membro e prisioneiro da Tribo Indigo, acorrentado a um Cajado de Poder Indigo. Hal e Barry percebem que o Lanterna Negro Batman era uma fraude, e deduzem que Bruce Wayne ainda está vivo em algum lugar. Barry se pergunta sobre o que aconteceu com a Entidade, e Hal retruca, dizendo que ela ainda está lá fora, instando a todos para seguir em frente após os eventos da Noite Mais Densa, rumando para o futuro. Em outro lugar, em uma estrada distante, uma Bateria de Poder Branca é encontrada em uma cratera... Marcando o início de O Dia Mais Claro. O Espectro Emocional e suas forças Com a correspondente cor do espectro em negrito. * Vermelho: Tropa dos Lanternas Vermelhos (ira) * Laranja: Agente Laranja (ganância) * Amarelo: Tropa Sinestro (medo) * Verde: Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes (força de vontade) * Azul: Tropa dos Lanternas Azuis (esperança) * Indigo: Tribo Indigo (compaixão) * Violeta: Safiras Estrelas (amor) * Negro: Tropa dos Lanternas Negros (morte) * Branco: Tropa dos Lanternas Brancos (vida) Outras Versões Na realidade mostrada em Ponto de Ignição, a Noite Mais Densa aconteceu mais cedo do que esperado, quando Atrocitus conseguiu matar William Hand, desencadeando a vinda de Nekron no Universo. Onde Nekron e seus Lanternas Negros travaram a guerra é desconhecido; os Guardiões do Universo são mostrados lutando contra os Lanternas Negros e os Caçadores Cósmicos, ao mesmo tempo. Edições , Rapina, Jade, Capitão Bumerangue, Nuclear, Caçador de Marte, Aquaman, Gavião Negro, Mulher Gavião, Desafiador e Osíris (além do Flash Reverso, como borrão amarelo ao fundo).]] Principais * Blackest Night #0 * Blackest Night #1 * Blackest Night #2 * Blackest Night #3 * Blackest Night #4 * Blackest Night #5 * Blackest Night #6 * Blackest Night #7 * Blackest Night #8 Guerra das Luzes * Green Lantern #43 * Green Lantern #44 * Green Lantern #45 * Green Lantern #46 * Green Lantern #47 .]] * Green Lantern #48 * Green Lantern #49 * Green Lantern #50 * Green Lantern #51 * Green Lantern #52 * Green Lantern Corps #39 * Green Lantern Corps #40 * Green Lantern Corps #41 * Green Lantern Corps #42 * Green Lantern Corps #43 * Green Lantern Corps #44 * Green Lantern Corps #45 * Green Lantern Corps #46 * Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1 * Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #2 * Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #3 Tie-Ins * Adventure Comics (Volume 2) #4 * Adventure Comics (Volume 2) #5 * Adventure Comics (Volume 2) #7 * Atom and Hawkman #46 * Blackest Night: Batman #1 * Blackest Night: Batman #2 * Blackest Night: Batman #3 * Blackest Night: Flash #1 * Blackest Night: Flash #2 * Blackest Night: Flash #3 * Blackest Night: JSA #1 * Blackest Night: JSA #2 * Blackest Night: JSA #3 * Blackest Night: Superman #1 * Blackest Night: Superman #2 * Blackest Night: Superman #3 * Blackest Night: Titans #1 * Blackest Night: Titans #2 * Blackest Night: Titans #3 * Blackest Night: Wonder Woman #1 * Blackest Night: Wonder Woman #2 * Blackest Night: Wonder Woman #3 se liberta da Bateria de Poder Negra]] * Booster Gold (Volume 2) #26 * Booster Gold (Volume 2) #27 * Catwoman (Volume 3) #83 * Doom Patrol (Volume 5) #4 * Doom Patrol (Volume 5) #5 * Doom Patrol (Volume 5) #6 * Green Arrow and Black Canary #30 * Justice League of America (Volume 2) #39 * Justice League of America (Volume 2) #40 * Outsiders (Volume 4) #24 * Outsiders (Volume 4) #25 * Phantom Stranger (Volume 2) #42 * Power of Shazam #48 * Question #37 * R.E.B.E.L.S. (Volume 2) #10 * R.E.B.E.L.S. (Volume 2) #11 * Secret Six (Volume 3) #17 * Secret Six (Volume 3) #18 * Starman (Volume 2) #81 * Suicide Squad #67 * Superman/Batman #66 * Superman/Batman #67 * Teen Titans (Volume 3) #77 * Teen Titans (Volume 3) #78 * Weird Western Tales #71 Category:Lanterna Verde Category:Eventos